


put my faith in your mouth and bite down on it

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [7]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dinah is careful, light on her feet as she trains, sideswept but brutal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	put my faith in your mouth and bite down on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/gifts).



> for femslash100 drabble tag 7: training
> 
> also: i have no idea how i ended up filling all your prompts

Dinah is careful, light on her feet as she trains, sideswept but brutal. Every movement has a purpose cloaked in grace. Every moment has the capacity to ruin.

 

“Stop”, Barbara says, twisting in her chair and watching close. “You’re working the right too hard. I know it's stronger, but it leaves your left vulnerable. You get pounded there you’re screwed.”

 

Dinah is balanced on one leg, perfectly still. She rolls her eyes. “Oh, don't go easy on me or anything. Go for the curly hairs, Babs, I promise I can take it.”

 

“Are we sassing right now?” Barbra pulls the chair forward, stops when she's close enough to Dinah to see her muscles quiver. Dinah raises an eyebrow but keeps silent, keeps still, holding her core in tight. Barbra smiles. “If I tell you what to do, will you do it?”

 

Dinah looks down without moving her neck, her eyes focused. “It's sort of our schtick, isn't it?”

 

“Good.” Barbara taps her armrest. “Switch legs, reverse side kick, elbowstrike and rest.”

 

Dinah sighs and complies; her left leg carving through the air, right elbow following in a short, sharp arc. She fakes a smile and juts her hip, head dipped in a bow. “Happy?”

 

Barbra drums her nails again. “Hm. No.”

 

Dinah’s left hand draws up to fix her hair, the right settling on her hip as if drawn there by magnetics. “Then what?”

 

Barbra smiles. “Come here”, she says, “and kiss me.”


End file.
